The present invention relates to a lock for selectively fixedly securing sections of a telescoping pole relative to each other to prevent telescoping movement or rotational movement therebetween. The subject lock is similar to conventional locks of the same type, but includes a novel and unobvious lever-activated locking mechanism that is conveniently and infinitely adjustable. Conventional locks of this type are known to become overtightened and freeze in position so that they are difficult to loosen, or to loosen through use. Also, the torque needed to lock and unlock the mechanism on most conventional telescoping locks is very great, especially during unlocking. This high torque is detrimental to the user's body including his/her hands, wrists and associated ligaments, joints, etc. Often, these conventional locks become so set in the locked position that a tool (e.g., pliers or the like) must be used to unlock the device. These prior devices also sometimes are difficult to use in that it is not clear to the user which way the locking mechanism is to be turned for locking or unlocking. Thus, a need has been identified for a new and improved lock for a telescoping pole.